


Different This Time

by GuestPlease



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, basically they kind of know their lives are on repeat, much shorter than usual sorry about that, not sure if I'll continue this, self-aware AU I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuestPlease/pseuds/GuestPlease
Summary: A short fic where Marya comes home early and changes the story.





	Different This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepinballer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/gifts).



Marya cursed bitterly as she stormed away from the Bolkonsky Estate. She was well aware Mary was staring out at her, partially because Marya had rebelled against the story. Night after night, song after song, they lived through the same story. It had gone on so long that Bolkonsky had actually started to like Natasha.

But this time, this time was different. Marya slammed the door of her house open, cutting off the Countess sharply in the middle of that song that made her flush, even if it was directed at Natasha.   
There was silence for a moment as the three women stared at each other.   
“Marya…” Natasha began.   
“Natasha, I thought I told you to stay away from her.” Marya jerked her head towards Helene, who tried to hide a smirk.

Natasha looked back and forth between them. “But she has invited me to a ball.”   
“And she has invited you time and again to a ball. It makes no difference if you cannot come this time.” Marya said. “Go find Sonya.”   
Natasha paused again, then left the room. The music, which had been growing more confused and disarrayed, stopped completely.

“That was… new.” Helene finally spoke. “Can you do that? _Should_ you do that?”   
“I don’t care—it won’t have any bearing on the next time, or the time after that.” Marya pointed out. “I couldn’t stay there, I couldn’t let you destroy her again. Just once, someone should have stepped in and saved her.”   
“Just once, someone should have stepped in and saved all of us.” Helene noted. “You know, I think Anatole was the only one who didn’t suffer in this play.”

“That’s because I haven’t caught him.” Marya said stiffly.   
Helene laughed, and Marya was sure that it was the first time she had heard her do it genuinely. “I wouldn’t blame you, just like I wouldn’t blame him if he was scared stiff of you.”   
Marya put her hand on top of Helene’s. “This… everything can be different this time.”   
Helene leaned in and kissed Marya. “Then let’s make _this time_ last, hmm?”


End file.
